ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Father or Ground Beat: No Movie, No Cameras/Credits
THE FATHER OR GROUND BEAT Directed by Jeff Gordon and Gary Goldman Produced by Cary Silver Gary Goldman John Pomeroy Co-Produced by Seth Green Screenplay by Francisco Angoones & Gary Goldman Music by Hans Zimmer Character Supervisor BILL WISE Sets Supervisor DEREK WILLIAMS Simulation Supervisor MARTIN ARDSON Effects Supervisor SETH McFENICE Art Directors Characters: LARWINCE McCRAW Sets: NOAH KLOCEK Shading: JACOB ARDSON Global Technology Supervisor JASON McSMITH Rendering Supervisor DON SCHREITER Crowds Leads MARTIN HALL PHIL SHERMAN Sound Designer RANDY THOM Unit Production Manager JACKSON FELL "Bananas in Pyjamas Ending Theme (Japanese version)" Written and Composed by Carey Blyton Courtesy of Australian Broadcasting Corporation "Whip It" Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Produced by Robert Margouleff Performed by Devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group "The Song of the Cebu" Adapted from "The Song of the Cebu" Written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke New lyrics for "The Song of the Cebu" written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Yeardley Smith "Woodpeckers from Space" Written and Produced by A. Adams & Fleisner Performed by VideoKids Courtesy of Polydor Records (Universal Music Group) Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" Traditional Song Adapted by Eliphalet Oram Lyte Sung by Robin Williams Composed and Played by Thomas Newman "Relight My Fire" Written by Dan Hartman Cover version produced by Costa Anadiotis Cover version performed by Café Society Courtesy of Passion Music, ZYX Records, Unidisc, Injection Disco Dance Label, Blue Sky Records, Columbia Records, and Principle Records Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Pocket Calculator" (1981 version) Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Computer World" (1981 version) Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Kraftwerk Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "Planet Rock" Produced by Arthur Baker and John Robie Written by Arthur Baker, John Robie, Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force, with portions by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Performed by Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force Courtesy of Tommy Boy Records "Incidental" Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by Thomas Newman "Beanson Out Cold on the Plane" Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by Thomas Newman "Japanese Music" Written by Don Bluth & Gary Goldman Composed and Played by Thomas Newman "Pitagora Suichi Theme Song" Written and Performed by Hidya Mokowaki Courtesy of Japan Broadcasting Corporation (NHK) "My Cheeseburger" adapted from His Cheeseburger Written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke New lyrics for "My Cheeseburger" written by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Yeardley Smith "Sunblitz" Written by Mike Shepstone Composed and Played by Steve Ennever Courtesy of Flipper Srl Edizioni Musicali Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Because I Love You" Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Performed by Alan Sues (The Loonie Knight) Courtesy of Columbia Records and CBS Corporation "The Liberty Bell (Flying Circus Theme)" Composed by John Philip Sousa Courtesy of BBC Worldwide "Thomas and Friends Theme Song" Composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell courtesy of Gullane Entertainment “Let's Go” Performed by Tiësto featuring Icona Pop Written by Caroline Hielt, Aino Jawo, Alexander Reuterskiold, Marcus Sepehrmanesh, Tiësto and Oscar Holter Produced by Icona Pop Animation Special ThanksEdit James Baxter Frank Thomas Don Bluth Antoni D'Ocon Gary Goldman Oliver Jean-Marie Marc du Pontavice Frans Vischer Laurie Biernacki Ollie Johnston Utit Choomuang Brett Coker Francesco Del Cueto Dawn Finley Ellen Howard Brian Kokoszka Shelley McCully Wolfgang Reitherman Ron McNutt Steve Mills Heriberto Morales Jesse Torres Robert Weaver Colour by Deluxe.jpg NO. 24311 220px-Dolby-Digital.svg.png Datasat.png SDDS The East.png MPAA.jpg IATSE Bea The Movie.png International Sales by EntertainmentOne Category:Credits